


Memory

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, shrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if an owner may mistreat her pet all it's life a dog is still unwavering loyal to it's master even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third JA challenge and it was to write a story that includes a shrine or momument to Seraphi Abrasax. Hope you guys enjoy. There should be more Seraphi x Caine stories!

The first Abrasax is more a myth and legend then a real historical figure. Some stories claim he was the one who invented Regenex. Others say he was the one behind the first harvest. Some stories claim he lived for one, two or five millinia according to who is telling the tale. There would be questions if he even lived at all, or if Aquila Abrasax just a mixture of several different ancient Abrasaxs who became mixed into one as time went on, if it wasn't for his statue. 

Aquila erected a colossal statue of himself, the biggest one the galaxy had ever seen. On his home planet of Derres, a statue of bronze, granite and stone reaches almost as high as the mountains. The statue comes to stand for how the Abrasax's were to view themselves mighty, proud and godlike. 

After that there would be countless more effigies erected of deceased Abrasaxs. Each one trying to outdo the last in grandness, scale and beauty. 

Statues of marble, gold, silver, rare metals in several swirling colors. Some other statues were painted so that the momument would appear at first glance as a living person. 

-

How could a splice, a gentically engineered hybrid with no family, understand the Abrasax's obsession with image and lineage? Walking through the gilded halls of the palace owned by the matriarch of house Abrasax, Seraphi Abrasax, after being appointed to her royal guard, Caine couldn't help but feel unsettled by the statues that fill her rooms and walkways. The countless eyes of hundreds of statues seemed to be following him as he walked. With all these monuments of their ancestors to Caine it seems like the Abrasaxs live side by side with ghost. 

All Caine and Seraphi shared were a few stolen moments in her bed. He knew he meant nothing to her but a convenient receptacle for her lust. Yet to him his Highness was everything, the was the first women he had ever been with. Deadly beautiful, charming and brilliant. She was unlike any female he ever meant. His heart never stood a chance. 

Caine realized that Seraphi was just playing with him, toying with him, seeing how long it would take him before he fell in love with her too like numerous splices before him.

Seraphi played the same kind of mind games and tricks with her children and they are Abrasaxs like her. If she could do that to her own children why would she think twice about doing something much worst to him when she's done with him? Yet knowing this information, warnings from his fellow legionaire and friend Stinger, it doesn't stop Caine's heart from racing every time she graced him with a smile.

Seraphi was acting different, her demeanor changed, no longer did she use her tongue as a weapon, she didn't tease him as much and she didn't laugh as lightly as she used to. Caine knew a change was coming over her, but he couldn't pinpoint what caused it? He might assume she was depressed but what would the matriarch of House Abrasax be depressed over? She had an endless supply of wealth and power. The only other option he could think of was a guilty conscious, but even though Caine loved Seraphi, love hadn't made him blind or stupid. He has been under the oppressive and cruel thumb of the entitled all his life, Abrasaxs and other families like her's simply don't do things like regret and guilt.

-

One night as they lay in bed, this too was unusual for Seraphi, usually after they were done having sex she would order him out her room and go sleep by herself. Caine wondred if it was her favorite son Balem's absense that made her lonely. His visits were becoming less frequent and their fights more common. Not that Caine was complaining, Balem Abrasax always made him feel uncomfortable he was cruel and the way he watched his mother with those eyes of his... And how Seraphi would forget Caine was even alive when her favorite child would visit made Caine furiously jealous. And the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it but wait patiently until Balem would leave, he was an entitled and therefore untouchable.

It was one of the best nights of Caine's life, not that he had many special memories. Resting in a soft bed with a beautiful and smart woman who he loved curled up against him, even though he was tired Caine dared not to sleep, lest he wake up back in the crowded bunks he shared with twenty other guards. When he lay here like this with her in his arms he could almost forget Seraphi's was just his boss and didn't love him. She traced patterns on his abdominal muscles with her sharp nails. Caine had been enjoying her gentle touch and the sound of her voice as she hummed a song so much that it took Seraphi two tries for her to gain his attention. One more than should be necessary. 

He aologized profusely scared she would kick him out. Caine was surprised when he saw that Seraphi was not angry at his mistake or enjoying his groveling. She looked tired and bored at the nervousness in his voice as his eyes pleaded with her not to throw him out. Seraphi saw plainly that Caine adored her, usually this would give her a thrill knowing she made the once proud skyjacker fall helplessly in love with her. But how many times has she played this game? 

She laid her head on his strong chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Would you die for me, Caine?" 

"Yes." Caine answered without hesitation, as the woman he loved and as her guard, he would do whatever to protect her. Even if it meant getting himself killed. It seemed natural he would die for her, Caine has been raised his whole life being told a splice's life meant nothing compared to an entitled's.

"Wrong answer." She huffed, sat up, then walked to her window to look outside. The moons here were bright and so were the stars, the planet was still in its infant stage, and would be a long time before it was ready to harvest. 

Caine sat up in her bed hesistantly he walked over to her, "Is there anything I can get for you?' He asked tentavily.

Seraphi ignored his question, "Do you think they'll build momuments for me when I'm gone?" 

Caine was thrown off guard by the topic, Seraphi had lived thousands of years and could live for many more why she asking him such a question? But he knew better than to question her. "Yes, your majesty." He answered thinking about her children who love her as blindly as he does. 

"Which of my children do you think will build me the biggest effigy?" She asked still staring at the stars never giving him a glance.

"Balem." Caine said quickly he had seen the way the Abrasax children acted around their mother. Titus and Kalique were the younger ones and more independent but Balem was Seraphi's pride and joy. They lived together alone for if not a hundred than a thousand years before her two youngest children came into the picture. Caine thought of all the servants, all the guards, splices, friends and family Seraphi has and there is no doubt that Balem is the one she twisted the most.

Seraphi smiled, yes Balem is the one she'd have do it.

-

When Caine heard Seraphi had been murdered the first thing he thought was it was nothing but a cruel and foolhardy joke. Abrasaxs don't get murdered. Guards company them everywhere and who would dare harm an Abrasax... but another Abrasax. A young guard an unfortunate fox splice, comrades had sent the boy to the slaughter house when they forced him to be the one who told Caine. Blind with rage he nearly killed the boy and maybe he would have if the cadet didn't tell him who was responsible for Seraphi's death as a last resort to save his own skin.

Stinger always warned Caine his unpredictability and streaks of rebellion would get him to lose his job, his freedom or worst yet his life.

Caine came down on the first primary heir of Abrasax industries like he was merely prey. Because even if an owner may mistreat her pet all it's life, a dog is still unwavering loyal to it's master, even in death. 

"How could you?!" Caine howled before sinking his fangs into the throat of man who took away the woman he loved, the only beautiful thing he had ever known. 

"I loved her!" Balem wheezed with his now damaged vocal cords. Blood seeped through his fingers but he had no care for his vanity, with mad eyes he gasped desperatly like he was pleading for forgiviness "I didn't want to do it! She made me! I loved her!" 

"No I loved her!!!" Caine yelled and would have attacked Balem again if it wasn't for the guards who held him back and finally restrained with tasers. 

The Abrasax weren't the only ones living with ghost. After his pleas Stinger sent him a box. His shrine is crude. Nothing like the grand monument Seraphi had envisioned would be erected in her honor. Nothing like the graceful and elegant statues that filled the Abrasax's halls. But a statue wouldn't capture her smell, the shade of her hair, the color of her skin or her wit. Like the way a piece of her scarf does, a lock of her hair he'd taken when she slept, pictures and notes she had written to him he placed into a little box.

\- 

One day the guards order him out of his cell, something about shots and when Caine comes back all he sees besides a pellet for a bed and toilet is a box filled with trash; handwriting he doesn't recognize, a piece of hair that is not his own, pictures of a random woman. He throws it away.


End file.
